In the related art, a device is known which images a dial of a timepiece and generates indicating hand position information representing a position of an indicating hand for indicating information transcription formed on the dial based on a captured image of the dial so as to write the generated indicating hand position information on the timepiece (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In addition, a time correction system is known which corrects the time of a timepiece by using a correction instruction device such as a computer (for example, refer to PTL 2). According to a technique disclosed in PTL 2, the correction instruction device receives an input of instruction time data instructed by the timepiece, and transmits reference time data and instruction time data to the timepiece. The timepiece corrects indication of an indicating hand, based on the reference time data and the instruction time data which are received from the correction instruction device.